


Transition

by e_scape



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_scape/pseuds/e_scape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peak hour trains are hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transition

**Author's Note:**

> one of my older fics i've moved over here.

It's sticky, hot, suffocating, uncomfortable, and downright claustrophobic. Hinata doesn't do well with situations like this. And that ‘situation’ being crammed onto the train, with the air conditioner broken, and masses of bodies pressed together into an insufferable heat.

Hinata feels like he’s _dying_ , clustered together against others like this, not being able to breathe. To make matters worse, the train had broken down in the middle of nowhere, and did not seem apt to start moving anytime soon.

"Oi, dumbass Hinata, watch your hands," Kageyama hisses from his place squashed next to Hinata, and Hinata vaguely wonders if it's any better being taller like Kageyama is.

It looks like he's getting more oxygen than Hinata is, anyway.

"Dumbass, your hands!"

Although Kageyama’s whispering harshly at him to move them, Hinata himself doesn't exactly know his hands are. 

It's only when Kageyama grabs them, Hinata realises that they are pressed up against the setter's chest in a feeble attempt to make more space.

The fact that Hinata likes wide, open spaces is no mystery, but to see him so pale and clinging tightly to Kageyama's shirt makes Kageyama uneasy, somehow.

"Are you al-alri— _tch_ , don't fall over on me, dumbass." The words are there on Kageyama's tongue, but he can't quite bring himself to say them.

Hinata nods slightly, and that unsettles Kageyama even further; he'd expected Hinata to argue like he usually does.

Kageyama decides that he doesn't like seeing Hinata act this way. He pulls Hinata closer to him and shifts until he’s completely changed positions with the other, with Hinata against the wall of carriage and Kageyama putting himself between the former and the other commuters, forming some sort of shield for the smaller teen.

Hinata’s staring at him with his wide, bright eyes, wondering why Kageyama did something so nice, so considerate, and that irks him just a little.

Kageyama's just about to explain exactly why he didn't do that for Hinata when the train lurches into motion, followed by a blast of cold air. 

The air conditioning's back to working order, it seems. Hinata looks like a flower that has just been watered, perking up like that. Kageyama can't help but think that's cute, somehow. 

It's always been there, that urge to just collect Hinata in his arms and never let go, but Kageyama's never acted on it. He's satisfied with their frequent banters, and even though he calls Hinata 'useless', before he's realised it, he'd always been staring at the back of the Strongest Decoy. 

"Do you always smell like milk because you want to grow taller or something? That's pointless, you know."

It's true, Kageyama thinks. Hinata always gives of a faint, pleasant, milk scent. It smells like fruit milk, and Kageyama can't quite place his finger on a particular flavour. 

Hinata kicks him right in the shin, and it hurts. Perhaps it could have been avoided if Kageyama had phased it a litter nicer ('Why do you always smell like milk?'), but that's just not something Kageyama does, and Hinata doesn't expect it out of him. 

Doesn't quite stop the dig at his height from being offensive, though. 

"That's not it, idiot Kageyama!" Hinata yells, indignant. A few people in the carriage turn their heads, so Hinata quietens. 

"Dumbass."

"Idiot, idiot, idiot!"

"Hinata, you dumbass! What'll happen if you disturb other passengers again?" Kageyama doesn't particularly care if that happens, but It feels great having a go at Hinata. 

"Stop using 'dumbass'!"

"Then you stop using 'idiot'!"

"Idiot Kageyama!"

"Dumbass Hinata!" 

Their name calling is childish, and both of them know that quite well. 

Kageyama can't express this feeling any other way, and he doesn't know if it's even morally okay to do anything with the other male. 

And that annoys him. 

He wants to hug Hinata. 

He wants to kiss Hinata. 

He wants to feel Hinata under his body, making Hinata squirm, and turn an alluring shade of red. 

Kageyama wants to hear Hinata's lips whisper his name over and over, the usual insults forgotten on both sides. 

"What'cha thinking about? It's creepy when you're so quiet."

"Nothing." Kageyama's reply is instantaneous, so fast that Hinata finds it slightly suspicious. 

Hinata's sharper than Kageyama gives him credit for, and at times like these, it's probably not so good for Kageyama's heart. 

"Are you sure you're okay? I mean, you're not trying to offend me like you usually do."

"Our stop's here, dumbass Hinata," Kageyama announces (putting stress on the word 'dumbass', of course), trying to save himself from answering Hinata's question. 

Hinata doesn't press for answers, instead, he reaches for Kageyama's hands and grabs it. Kageyama flinches for a fraction of a second before wrapping his own fingers around Hinata's hand, leading him out of the crowded train. 

Hinata's hand is surprisingly small, and warm. 

Kageyama doesn't say anything, and neither does Hinata. Both are content to hold onto each other until they're both well off the train.

Even then, they don't let go. 

Because Hinata's so intrusive, so forcefully throwing himself into Kagyeyama's life, going where no one's gone before that he can't imagine it any other way. 

Hinata's the one who tried to understand him, and Hinata's the one who ultimately changed him. 

"Hinata?"

"Hm?"

"You're a dumbass, annoying, so irritating, and you piss me off, but I l-l-like you."

Kageyama's speaking so fast that his words are an incoherent mess, and he thinks that probably the most unromantic confession to go down in the history of confessions, but Hinata understands all of it, and just how hard it must have been for Kageyama to say those words. 

 

"Yeah, me too." Hinata gives Kageyama's hand a bit of a reciprocating squeeze before letting go and launching himself at the setter. 

"Idiot Kageyama!"

"Dumbass Hinata." Is all Kageyama says as he returns the hug, wrapping his arms around Hinata, holding him closer. 

Because an egotistical king can become a rightful ruler—

—when he meets that one fated person.

**Author's Note:**

> Kageyama's probably the one who smells like milk instead of Hinata whoops?


End file.
